The Six Princes
by Sanji Yagami
Summary: Bagaimana kalau pangeran-pengeran tampan yang berasal dari Konohagakure tidak mencintai seorang wanita yang cantik sekalipun? Lalu, mereka mencintai siapa? Baca fic ini yah... Only 6 persons. Plus 1 dari dunia lain. Hehehe... R.R ya.. Pliz!


_**Pembukaan yang tidak penting…**_

Hai…

Sanji-kun hadir lagi…

Kali ini, Sanji-kun mbuat fanfic yang genrenya humor...

Dan juga oneshot...

Ini adalah fanfic kedua saya...

Oke, selamat membaca ya...

Semoga mina-san terhibur dengan fanfic Sanji-kun ini...

Dengan begitu, Sanji-kun akan sangat merasa tersanjung...

SELAMAT MEMBACA!



**The Six Princes**

**(Pangeran-Pangeran Hakuba)**

Dahulu kala di negeri nun jauh di sana….

Adalah 6 orang pangeran yang saling bersahabat...

Mereka bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Taro Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, dan Sabaku No Gaara.

Mereka sangat tampan dan jadi pujaan seluruh negeri.

Tapi, mereka tak kunjung menemukan pasangan hidup.



Suatu hari, mereka berenam bertemu dengan seorang putri di tengah hutan. Kulitnya putih bagai salju, dengan rambut emas dibelai angin.

Bagaikan keajaiban, hati keenam pangeran tersebut tersentuh dan jatuh cinta.

Tapi, sang putri ternyata....

SEEKOR KUDA!

Kuda tersebut memakai mahkota mirip para putri di kerajaan-kerajaan, rambutnya berwarna emas (bulu surainya), kuda putih bagaikan salju, dan nafasnya kencang.



Tapi, para pangeran yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta, berebut ingin membawanya ke istana.

"MAU KAN IKUT DENGANKU??!!" tanya keenam pangeran tersebut secara bersamaan kepada kuda putih tadi.

Tapi, sang putri punya kepribadian agak buruk.

Dan mengajukan banyak sekali syarat untuk para pangeran.

"Boleh-boleh saja aku ikut ke istana..." jawab sang putri kuda tersebut.

"Tapi, bawakan dulu barang-barang yang kuinginkan!" lanjut jawaban sang putri kuda tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku sanggup memenuhi permintaanmu, Putri. Walaupun harus kurelakan nyawa dan darahku ini sekalipun." balas keenam pangeran tampan dengan 'semangat 1945'.

"Oke... Aku ingin udang yang banyak telurnya, peti harta, mobil ferrari, tanda tangan artis terkenal, sepatu kecil, bla.... bla… bla…" celoteh putri kuda tadi.



Tapi, para pangeran berhasil memenuhi semua permintaannya.

Hal ini membuat hati sang kuda tergetar.

Saat itulah…

_Plop!_

Sang kuda putih berubah menjadi seorang putri yang sangat cantik, bak Putri Cinderella.

"Sebetulnya aku kena kutuk jadi kuda karena berperangai buruk! Berkat kalian, kutukan itu berhasil sirna. Syukurlah, aku sudah capek jadi kuda!" jelas sang putri.

"Aku bahagia sekali, dan aku bersedia jadi istri salah satu dari kalian! Nah, siapa di antara kalian yang paling kaya?" lanjut celoteh sang putri sambil menebarkan senyumnya yang indah kepada keenam pangeran tampan tadi.

Dan anda tau apa jawaban dari keenam pangeran tersebut??

Jawabannya adalah...

"MALAS, AH, KALAU BUKAN KUDA!" sesal para keenam pangeran sambil menyemburkan nafasnya melalui mulut.

Sang putri pun menjadi gusar terhadap pangeran-pangeran tampan tersebut.



Para pangeran memang pecinta kuda. Dan mereka tak punya minat pada hal lain.

Sejak itu, perangai buruk si putri makin menjadi-jadi.

Dan para pangeran lebih suka hidup melajang di istana.

"KAMI SUKANYA KUDA!! BUKAN PUTRI!!" teriak pangeran Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara secara bersamaan.

"AARRGGHH... !!! KALIAN...!!! I HATE YOU....!!!" teriak kesal sang putri.



Itulah sepenggal kisah cinta yang tak terjalin dengan sukses.



_**Fin…**_



_**Author...**_

Bagaimana, mina-san?

Sudah selesaikah mina-san membaca fanfic Sanji-kun ini?

Kalau sudah, Sanji-kun berharap saran dan kritiknya dari mina-san…

Dengan begitu, Sanji-kun akan merasa sangat terbantu dalam membuat fanfic yang selanjutnya...

Oke?!

Eh iya, ada catatan dari Sanji-kun!

'HAKUBA' itu artinya 'KUDA PUTIH'.

Hmm...buat temen sekelas Sanji-kun, terutama buat Riiko Izawa, Marino Hojo, Nina Yamada, Hanon Hosho, & Kinoshita Ayumi, kalau kalian membaca fanfic Sanji-kun ini, tolong kalian bayangkan wajah-wajah keenam pangeran tadi, dengan wajah :

_Uzumaki Naruto_ = Domeky Lizuka

_Uchiha Sasuke_ = Kaoru Hamasaki

_Taro Sai_ = Minori Tsurugi

_Hyuuga Neji_ = Kyo Takagi

_Nara Shikamaru_ = Watanuki Kimihiro

_Sabaku No Gaara_= Hitsugaya Toshiro

Kalian berenam pasti mudeng kan??

Eh, iya, ini kan Sanji-kun buat pas tanggal 14 Maret 2009.

Besok ulang tahunnya siapa coba??

Hhahaha...

Pliz, kalau kalian membaca fanfic ku ini, tolong dibalas pertanyaanku tadi di bagian review ya...

Oke, kalau gitu, sekarang Sanji-kun pamit dulu mau mbuat fanfic yang baru lagi...

Da..da...

MET MBACA....!!! ^_^

Special Thanks for :

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Taro Sai_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Sabaku No Gaara_

_Putri Cinderella (???)_

_Temen-temen Sanji-kun_

_Orang tua, saudara, dan lain-lain yang ada hubungannya sama Sanji-kun_

_Tentunya buat mina-san juga_

Bye...

_-_ _**"Sanji Yagami"**_ _-_


End file.
